DESCRIPTION (from the application): The Institutional Training Program described in this proposal reflects the continuing commitment of this University to the rigorous training of competent and highly motivated MD and PhD graduates who are committed to careers in training and research in rheumatology. The program's major strength has been the broad base of expertise and research interests of its faculty, covering the whole spectrum of modern rheumatology. Basic research opportunities are available on lymphoid cell differentiation; molecular immunology; gene organization, structure, and function of immunoglobulins, T cell receptors, complement, and cytokines; secretory immunity; transgenic models of immune function; neuroimmunology; molecular aspects of connective tissue structure and function; and molecular of the inflammatory response. Its primary focus remains the elucidation of pathogenetic mechanisms operative in rheumatic diseases. The diversity of interest and the high quality of the faculty participating in this program assure that the training its students receive will enable them to make substantive contributions to the field of rheumatology. This training program provides an interface between basic research and clinical rheumatology with several of the preceptors activity involved in the care of patients with immunologic/autoimmune diseases in addition to their research programs. Postdoctoral trainees are selected among individuals with an MD, PhD, or equivalent terminal degree on the basis of prior academic and research performance, letters of recommendation, and a personal interview. Major criteria for selection are a high motivation for research and a commitment to a research and teaching career in academic rheumatology. Research training is carried out in approximately 60,000 square feet of well-equipped laboratory and office space by 33 UAB investigators. Special research facilities include an electron microscope facility, a transgenic mouse facility, and core facilities for oligonucleotide synthesis, flow cytometry, hybridoma production, and protein sequencing. Preceptors and trainees have access to the hospital and clinics of the Medical Center.